


A Fresh Start For Christmas

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat not so much, Christmas, F/F, Kara likes Christmas, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Supercat Secret Santa! Prompt from Quakeofel on Tumblr, stuffedpup here on AO3. "From Christmas shopping to gift giving, Kara loves every part of the holiday."I hope this was even slightly what you were hoping for. Merry Christmas!Cat and Kara have only been together a few weeks. Kara uncovers a past Christmas hurt in Cat's life and is determined to give her a good Christmas by sharing all the things she loved about the holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stuffedpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/gifts).



_The day after Thanksgiving:_  
Cat turned down the short hallway where Kara’s office was located. She stopped short when she heard music coming from behind the closed door of the small office. Cat wrinkled her nose when she made out the distinct lyrics of Jingle Bells playing on the other side of the door. 

Taking the last few steps, Cat turned the knob and threw open the door. Kara’s head snapped toward the door and she smiled widely when she saw Cat, but her smile was quickly wiped away at the displeased way that Cat crossed her arms over her chest. 

Cat shook her head as she looked at Kara. The young woman was in the middle of stringing Christmas lights around her office. Her hand was still holding a sticky hook against the wall, waiting for the material to adhere. Seeing Cat’s disapproving expression, Kara let the remaining string of lights fall to the floor as she moved to pause the cheerful music. 

“Oh my god,” Cat said, looking irritated. “You’re a Christmas person.” 

Kara smiled again, catching the very subtle hint of teasing in Cat’s tone. “Of course I’m a Christmas person. It’s the best holiday of the whole year.” She resumed hooking the lights around her wall. 

“Don’t state opinions as fact, journalism one-o-one,” Cat slowly walked to the very small Christmas tree Kara had set up on a table in the corner, complete with tinsel and a tiny star at the top. 

Kara laughed. “Come on, you have to like Christmas.”

Cat fiddled with the tinsel. “No. No I don’t.” She settled her hands firmly on her hips. “It’s completely commercialized, it’s stressful, and it obligates you to acknowledge people that you’re perfectly happy ignoring the rest of the year.” 

Kara’s smile softened and she made her way up to Cat, moving her hands to the small woman’s sides. Kara leaned in and placed a light kiss on Cat’s cheek and felt Cat’s muscles relax under her hands. When she pulled back, Cat’s lips had turned up slightly. 

They had been dating for a few weeks. Really, though, it wasn’t even “dating” quite yet as they had only been on two dates. They were taking things slowly. Everything was so new. The two had only kissed a few times and each one was always cautious not to push the other too far, too fast. 

But Cat certainly didn’t mind Kara’s hands on her waist or Kara’s lips on her cheek. She met Kara’s eyes and quietly said, “It’s the day after Thanksgiving.”

“It’s never too early for Christmas decorations.” 

Cat couldn’t help but return the smile that Kara had on her face. Kara’s smiles were always contagious. Cat slowly ran her hands up Kara’s arms to clasp them behind her neck. Tilting her head, Cat simply looked at Kara contentedly. 

Cat didn’t like Christmas. She hadn’t since she was young. But Kara did like Christmas, and as much as she was set in her ways, maybe Cat could make room for a little Christmas decorating. Because, as much as she may not like Christmas, she definitely liked Kara. 

The two women were already close together, Cat only had to lean in a few inches to press a tender kiss to Kara’s lips. She lingered long enough to feel how soft Kara was, to barely taste the pumpkin spice from her latte, and to hear Kara breathe in as the simple kiss took the air from her lungs. She lingered long enough to feel the rush in her own chest.

When they parted, Kara had tightened her hands on Cat’s waist and Cat saw that Kara’s eyelids stayed closed for a moment. Every one of the few kisses they’d shared felt like the first, exhilarating and shy and full of hope. 

Kara opened her eyes and smiled at Cat again. She quietly said, “Help me decorate.”

Cat released her clasped hands from around Kara’s neck. “Absolutely not.” Her hands moved back to her hips. “You’re actually wasting company time by doing this, which means, really, you’re wasting my time.” The gentle teasing was there again. 

Kara shook her head and went back to her string of lights. “I’ll stay late and make up the time.”

“Not tonight,” Cat said, moving toward the door to leave. “We’re going out.” She didn’t bother to wait for an answer. After all, it wasn’t a question. 

Kara could only smile after her.

********************

 _November 29th_  
It was getting late and Kara didn’t bother knocking when she came into Cat’s office that evening. Behind her desk, Cat was completely focused on the task that had her working into the night. Cat didn’t look up until she noticed Kara set down a small, neatly wrapped box on her desk. 

Slipping her glasses off, Cat asked, “What’s that?” Though, the cheery paper made the answer obvious.

“It’s a Christmas present,” Kara said happily.

“Kara, it’s still November.” 

“I know.” Kara chuckled. “It’s nothing big, just something for your office.” When Cat only stared at her, she nudged. “Open it.” 

Cat looked at the box, unsure. After several seconds of contemplating, she rolled her eyes and began to open the gift. Kara had to press her lips together to keep from making fun. Cat’s present opening technique was very different from hers. She watched as Cat carefully pulled the corners of the wrapping open at either end, not ripping any of it. She pulled the tape up along the edges of the paper. 

Cat opened the box and took out the present. It was Christmas snow globe. It had a silver base and a scene of Santa Claus and his reindeer inside the glass. Cat just looked at it like she had no idea what to do with it. 

“Just put it on your desk.” Kara laughed, recognizing the look of confusion on Cat’s face. 

Still holding the snow globe, Cat told her, “There has never been a Christmas decoration in this office.” Her tone was firm, like she was determined to keep that record.

Kara sat down in one of the chairs in front of Cat’s desk. “Okay, why don’t you like Christmas?”

“I told you,” Cat said and was about to restate the previous reasons she’d given the week before.

“I know,” Kara said. “It’s commercialized and inconvenient.” Cat looked away, setting the gift down on her desk. Kara saw the shift in her demeanor go from tough to sad in a matter of a few seconds. She softened her voice and gently asked again. “Why don’t you like Christmas?” 

When Cat looked back at her, Kara saw the emotion of a lifetime of unhappy memories reflected in Cat’s eyes. The smaller woman’s shoulders slumped. Her voice became so quiet that Kara would have had to strain to hear if not for her super powers. 

“My dad moved out on Christmas day when I was a kid.” Cat had to stop there and swallow to hold back tears. “He took me with him that day, but my mother made sure that I was with her every Christmas after that. My dad and I still always celebrated when we were together in December, but after he passed there just hasn’t been anything good for me in Christmas.”

Kara silently listened, caught off guard at the answer. She had expected Cat to say something about how the holidays were a waste of time and money or how she didn’t like handing out Christmas bonuses or some kind of equally snarky answer. Instead, Kara had stumbled onto a childhood trauma that she hadn’t known about. 

“Cat, I’m sorry.” Kara had to resist the instinct to rush around the desk and hold her. She knew Cat wanted to keep professional boundaries at work. 

Cat only gave a small nod. “Yes, well, I try to keep up appearances for Carter’s sake. I don’t want him to feel the same way about it that I do.”

“That won’t happen. Carter has two parents that love him and I know that you do everything that you can to make sure he’s happy.”

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Cat’s mouth. “And now he has you, too.” 

Kara dipped her head down for a second. It was big deal for Cat to connect Kara and her son. Kara hadn’t spent much time with Carter yet, but she tried to make the most of the time she did have, asking him questions and taking the time to listen carefully. Kara wanted Cat to know that Carter was important to her and Cat had taken notice of Kara’s attention to her son. 

After a moment, Kara rose from her chair and slowly walked around the desk, perching herself on its edge, near Cat. “I’m sorry about how things were with your mom,” Kara told her. “But can I make a proposition?”

Cat cautiously nodded. “Go on.”

As inconspicuously as possible, Kara slid her hand across the desk, covering one of Cat’s and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Give Christmas a fresh start, with me. Let me show you how to make it fun, how to make it mean something good.” 

Cat sighed and stroked her thumb over Kara’s fingers that were curled around her hand. She looked back to the snow globe, then back to Kara. “Okay. I’ll try.” Kara smiled brightly, releasing Cat’s hands and clapping her own together. Cat pointed at her. “Don’t get too excited. I still hate Christmas.” 

Kara leaned toward Cat and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “Give me a month and we’ll see how you feel.” Kara pushed off of her spot on Cat’s desk and walked toward the door, throwing a smile over her shoulder at Cat. 

When Kara was gone, Cat took the snow globe in her hands, examining it. She glanced up to make sure no one was looking. Then she turned it over quickly, allowing the fake snow to catch in the water and flutter around, falling over the scene of Santa and his reindeer. Her lips turned up in a small smile. 

Cat stood up, reaching over her desk. She took a few of the smaller, decorative items from its surface and put them in a draw. Taking the snow globe, she gave it a premiere spot on the desk.

********************

 _December 4th_  
“I can’t believe you ordered Carter’s presents online.”

Cat laughed. “That’s what I’ve always done.”

Kara shook her head. “When was the last time you went Christmas shopping like this?”

“You mean wasting time with actual stores?” Kara nodded, deciding not to acknowledge the sarcasm, and Cat answered, “I honestly don’t remember.” 

The two women were meandering their way through the three story shopping mall. They took their time, Cat holding on to Kara’s arm and occasionally resting her cheek on Kara’s shoulder for a few steps. 

Cat didn’t want to admit it, but she was enjoying herself. It wasn’t so much the shopping, but the time with Kara. The young woman had told Cat to block off the entire day so they weren’t rushed. Other than the few dates they’d had, this was most laid back time they’d shared together. 

“Well,” Kara said, “we are not leaving this shopping center until you find something that Carter will like. But I wanna get it, if that’s okay. I want him to have a present from me for Christmas.”

“Kara, you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” Kara responded quickly. 

Cat only smiled at her. She’d already learned that there was no point in trying to convince Kara not to be giving. It was in her nature and it was one of things Cat loved most about her. 

They continued their wandering in and out of stores, both of them purchasing the occasional thing. Kara bought some gifts for Alex and Eliza and Cat got some clothes for Carter. Every corner of the shopping center was decorated for Christmas. There were multiple brightly lit trees and Cat noticed how Kara kept smiling at all the children waiting in line for pictures with Santa, giving them little waves when they caught her eye. 

They took a break and sat down with a couple of lattes at café in the mall. Cat reached out to take Kara’s hand on the small table where they were sitting. “I’m having a good time today,” she told Kara, sincerely. 

Kara grinned. “I’m glad.” Then Kara lifted an eyebrow. “Since your having a good time, maybe you’d be willing to try something.” 

Cat narrowed her eyes. 

A half an hour later, they were lacing up ice skates at the rink on the first floor. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Cat said. 

Kara laughed. “It’ll be fun.” She stood on her skates and reached both hands toward Cat. “Come on.” Cat groaned, taking Kara’s hands and letting herself be pulled up. 

They made their way onto the ice, hand in hand, Cat holding on as tight as she could. She was off balance the second both skates were on the ice. Cat flailed her arms for a moment, trying to stay balanced while her feet slipped. Suddenly, she felt strong hands on her waist, steadying her from behind. 

Kara pulled Cat back into her and said, “Keep your feet still. Let me push.” 

Cat did as she was told, not moving, and simply letting Kara push her along the ice. She let out a laugh as Kara quickly spun herself around to put them face to face. She kept her hands securely holding on to Cat and Cat had a death grip on Kara’s arms. 

“You’re doing great,” Kara told her. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Cat said back. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

Just then Kara released her hold and continued skating backward and just out of Cat’s reach. “Kara!”

“You can do it. Just relax, stand up straight, and move one foot at a time.” Kara tried to sound encouraging, her smile showing her confidence in Cat. 

Cat listened to Kara’s advice. Soon the two of them were skating around the rink, holding hands and talking. Kara told Cat stories from past Christmases with the Danvers and Cat listened intently. Kara came behind her again, wrapping her arms around Cat’s torso and laughing in her ear. It sounded beautiful to Cat.

By the time they took their skates off, Cat was smiling from ear to ear. She thought to herself that maybe Christmas shopping wasn’t so bad. 

********************

 _December 17th_  
Cat answered the door with a smile that Kara easily returned. The younger woman reached her hand out toward the older and Cat took it, roughly pulling Kara into her. The movement surprised Kara, but when Cat put her hands on Kara’s hips and pressed her lips to Kara’s, the surprise morphed into desire. 

Cat had become more affectionate in the last couple weeks, since their Christmas shopping trip. Kara didn’t mind it, not in the least. Her fingers found their way to Cat’s face and then to her hair. They kissed for long seconds, their lips separating and coming together as they breathed. 

Cat kissed Kara one last time and placed a final kiss at the corner of her mouth. She pulled back enough to look at Kara’s eyes and Kara whispered, “I really like kissing you.”

“Good,” Cat quietly answered with a smirk, “because I like it when you kiss me.” With a deep breath, she began pulling Kara down the hall and outside. “Now, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Kara giggled. “It was a surprise when you asked yesterday, it was a surprise this morning, and it’s still a surprise.”

Cat glared at her. “Fine. Keep your secrets.” 

They drove in Cat’s car to a large public park that most people in National City knew well. Tonight, the park was busy. It boasted one of the biggest and grandest Christmas displays on the west coast. The surrounding well to do neighborhood put up the best lights in the city. With all of the coffee shops and restaurants that set up carts at the park, you could make a night of enjoying the lights and displays, which is exactly what Kara intended to do with Cat. 

“I haven’t been here in years,” Cat commented as they got out of the car. 

“You’re kidding,” Kara said. “You don’t come with Carter. 

With a shake of her head, Cat told her, “He always comes with friends so I don’t bother.”

“Well, maybe we can bring him next weekend.”

Cat looked over to Kara with a sideways smile. “Maybe.” 

They sipped a couple lattes and Kara said, “We need to get to our ride.”

“Our ride?” Cat’s curiosity was piqued. 

“Yep.” Kara led her to one side of the park where a row of horse drawn carriages was waiting. She made her way to one of the drivers and smiled brightly at him. “Hi, Roy.” 

He held his out to her and Kara took it, giving it a firm shake. “Hey there, Miss Danvers.”

Kara looked to Cat. “Roy, this is my, uh,” she stammered, not sure how to introduce Cat.

Cat took over, holding out her own hand to cheerful seeming carriage driver. “Her girlfriend. Cat Grant. Nice to meet you.” The two shook hands.

Kara was dumbfounded. She stared at Cat with parted lips. Her girlfriend. She hadn’t expected that for quite some time, if ever. Kara knew Cat didn’t care for the term. 

“Really? Miss Danvers, nice work. She’s outta your league,” Roy joked.

Kara found herself and laughed lightly. “She very much is. Cat, Roy has been taking my family on three of the these tours every year for…”

“For about a decade,” Roy finished. “It’s always good to see the Danvers. I’ve been waiting for you. Come on, let’s get you ladies going.” 

Roy walked them around, opening the carriage door and helping Kara step in. Kara held her hand out to Cat, easily pulling her up and into the open carriage. They settled in while Roy drove. 

“I’ve never been on one of these carriage tours,” Cat confessed. 

Kara shook her head. “You are a Scrooge if I’ve ever met one. You’ve been missing out on too much.” 

Cat laughed. “Yes, well, you may be right about that.” 

The longer they were in the carriage, the closer they sat until Cat was wrapped up in Kara’s arms and when they talked, they talked quietly to one another. The light displays along the way were spectacular and even Cat looked at them with wide eyed wonder. Kara soaked it in, loving this side of… her girlfriend?

When there was a lull in the conversation, Kara sang along with the Christmas music coming from the radio up front with Roy. They had turned to the side and Cat was leaning with her back against Kara’s front. Kara ran her hands up and down Cat’s arms slowly, placing a gentle kiss on her face every few minutes, and when Kara’s arms came around her, pulling her even closer, Cat melted into the contact. This was the closest they had ever been and they both savored it. 

“This is perfect, Kara, thank you.” Cat closed her eyes, leaning her head back to rest in the crook of Kara’s neck. 

“I’m glad you like it. All the bright lights and happy music are some of my favorite things about Christmas.” Giving Cat a small squeeze, she said, “I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to share it with you.” 

Cat sat up slightly, turning toward Kara. “It makes me happy that you want to.” 

Kara recognized the now familiar affectionate expression on Cat’s face. They leaned toward each other, their lips connecting and moving against one another. Cat pushed lightly against Kara, wanting more. She brushed her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip and Kara instantly opened her mouth, meeting Cat’s tongue with her own. They both felt a flush beginning in their stomach and quickly rushing through their bodies. Eyes closed, each explored the other’s mouth, reveling the feeling it brought.

Just as Cat let her fingers wander under Kara’s shirt, the two women heard someone clearing their throat. Both heads shot around to see Roy watching them. At some point they had made their way back to the park. 

Cat simply gave a mischievous grin. Kara, on the other hand, looked mortified. While Cat collected her things, completely poised, and stepped off the carriage with Roy’s assistance, Kara scrambled to get out as quickly as she could. 

With a generous tip to Roy, Cat said, “That was wonderful, Roy, thank you so much.” 

“Absolutely, Ms. Grant. Good to meet you.” He looked to Kara, who was still blushing. “Miss Danvers, I’ll see you and your family next weekend.”

“Uh huh,” she said shyly, unable to meet his eyes. “Thanks, Roy.”

Cat hooked her arm through Kara’s and they walked through the lights in the park, allowing Kara time to compose herself. After several minutes, Kara laughed out loud. Cat looked at her with a smile and Kara said, “So are you my girlfriend? Am I your girlfriend?”

Cat answered softly, “I’d like that, if you would.”

“Cat, if I get to kiss you like that again, we can be whatever you want.” 

Leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder while they slowly walked, Cat said, “You can kiss me like that any time you want.” 

They spent the evening enjoying the lights of the holiday display. Cat couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so cared for. 

********************

 _December 24th_  
Cat and Kara were laughing as they wrapped presents together, though Kara did most of the work. Cat sipped a glass of wine as she passed Kara another box to wrap. 

“I don’t understand the purpose of putting so much effort into wrapping when it’s just going to get torn off,” Cat said. 

Keeping her eyes on the task of cutting paper, Kara replied, “It’s about presentation. I would think someone like you would appreciate that.”

Cat smiled at that. “Point noted.” She watched as Kara was wrapping a gift for Alex. “Why did you bring those here instead of wrapping them at your place?”

“Because Eliza and Alex are at my place.” Kara looked up from her wrapping to meet Cat’s eyes. “They would love to meet you, you know. You and Carter could come over tomorrow. Carter would love them, they’re both scientists.” 

Cat pressed her lips together and lowered her eyes. “Maybe.” 

Kara smiled. “I’ll take a maybe.” She finished with the present and pushed it across Cat’s living room floor to the pile of wrapped gifts she needed to take back home. Leaning back on her hands to take a break, Kara looked around Cat’s living room. For not being into Christmas, Cat’s home was elaborately decorated. “Did you do all this yourself?” Kara pointed around, indicating the decorations.

Cat scoffed. “Absolutely not. I pay handsomely to have the best decorated home in the city.” 

Kara’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “You pay people to decorate your house?”

Cat shrugged and took another sip from her glass. “Of course.”

With a slow shake of her head, Kara said, “We’ll work on that for next year.” 

Cat giggled at her. She looked back to the boxes that still needed to be wrapped and selected one. “Here, wrap Carter’s.” 

Kara took it happily. She opened up the wrapping paper, laying the box down on it so she could measure the right amount. “He’s going to like this, right?” Kara had decided to get Carter a remote control drone. 

“He’s going to love it,” Cat reassured her. “He’s wanted one for a long time. I’m a little ashamed I didn’t think of it myself.” 

Kara smiled brightly. “Good.” She took special care in wrapping it and added extra ribbon, using a pair of scissors to curl it. When she was finished, she stood up and went over to put it under the tree for Carter. 

When Kara went to sit back down on the floor to resume her task, Cat patted the spot next to her on the sofa. Kara took the invitation and came to sit next to her girlfriend. She threw her legs onto the soda, laying herself out and settling her head in Cat’s lap. Kara closed her eyes and relaxed as Cat’s fingers began to run through her long hair. 

“Do you need to get back home if Eliza and Alex are there?”

Kara kept her eyes closed and lazily answered, “In a little while.” She wanted to stay with Cat like this as long as she could. 

Soon, Cat stopped the movement of her hands and moved to lay down on the sofa with Kara. She held Kara’s head to her chest and wrapped her arms around the young woman. “Merry Christmas, Kara.” 

Kara lifted her head to look at her. “Merry Christmas, Cat.” With a smile on her lips, Kara dipped down to press a tender kiss to Cat’s neck, then another. 

Cat instantly felt the flush that Kara’s soft lips always seemed to bring and she began to move her hands slowly over Kara. She reached up to pull Kara’s glasses off, set them aside, and draw their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Cat felt a warm hand on the skin over her hip, then on her waist, then on her ribcage. She kissed Kara harder as the touch spurred her and her fingers tangled in long, soft hair. 

When Kara’s mouth moved back to her neck, Cat breathed out, “Stay with me.” 

The woman on top smiled against Cat’s collar bone, trailing kisses around the neckline of her top. “You know I can’t,” she whispered between kisses, making long strokes with her thumb over Cat’s ribcage. 

Scratching Kara’s scalp, getting a little lost in the feeling of hot breath on her pulse point, followed by Kara’s tongue, Cat muttered, “I know. Mmm…” she moaned and shifted into her companion. “I just want you to know that I want you to.” 

Kara whispered in her ear, “Then know that I want to.” She kissed Cat’s ear lobe and came back to her mouth. 

Slowing down their kisses, the two women resumed their position with Cat simply holding onto Kara. Cat closed her eyes and squeezed as hard as she could. She knew she wouldn’t hurt Kara, and she needed Kara to know how much she meant to her. 

Kara seemed to understand and soaked in Cat’s affection, consumed in the arms that were securely around her. No one had ever held Kara like this. 

Finally, Cat relinquished her grip from around her girlfriend. Kara reluctantly moved to sit, pulling Cat to sit up with her. Kara began to gather all the gifts that she’d wrapped and put them back into the bags that she had brought them over in. 

Cat walked her to the door with a hand on the small of Kara’s back. Kara put her bags down and turned to, once again, put her arms around Cat’s middle. She felt Cat’s arms encircle her shoulders and she said into Cat’s neck, “Come over tomorrow. Meet my family. Please.”

Cat pulled back with an anxious expression, but said, “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Kara beamed. 

Cat couldn’t help but smile back. She nodded, confirming, “Yes.” 

********************

 _December 26th_  
Kara was in her office taking down her Christmas decorations. Cat came in holding the box that contained her snow globe. Kara turned to her and their eyes met. 

“Morning,” Cat said. 

“Morning,” Kara said back and when the corners of her mouth turned up, so did Cat’s. 

Cat slowly walked up to Kara. Holding out the small box, she said, “I was hoping I could store this with your things.” She glanced at the bankers box that Kara was putting her office decorations away in. 

“Absolutely.” Kara took the box, placing it securely in the larger box. “Maybe next year, you’ll have your own box of decorations.” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, darling.” 

Kara leaned in and kissed Cat lightly on the lips. “Eliza and Alex adore you.” She put her arms around Cat, pulling on her. “They were talking about you and Carter all morning before I left.”

“I'm glad. I had a good time yesterday.”

Christmas day had been perfect. After opening their presents at home and having breakfast, Cat and Carter had gone to Kara's and spent the whole day there.

Cat was nervous at first, but was quickly put at ease when Kara’s family made it obvious that they appreciated her for making Kara so happy. Carter had wonderful time with Alex, talking about all kinds of science things. Cat helped Eliza in the kitchen while Kara floated between time with Carter and Alex and Cat and Eliza. 

While Kara, Alex, and Carter were watching Elf on TV, Cat and Eliza had stayed in the kitchen talking for a long time. 

“What were you and Eliza walking about all night in the kitchen?” 

Cat gave a small smile. “We talked about you.” She lifted her hands to Kara’s cheeks. “And me.” Grazing her thumbs over soft skin, Cat said, “She gave me a very kind version of the ‘hurt her and I’ll kill you’ speech. I assured her that wasn’t going to happen.”

“Oh yeah,” Kara began to lean into the slightly shorter woman.

“Hmm,” Cat hummed, waiting for the soft contact. When their lips met, the kiss was slow and full of meaning. Cat listened to the quiet sound of their lips coming apart and back together. She loved kissing Kara. When they reluctantly pulled back, Cat told her, “Kara, this was the best Christmas I’ve had in my life. Thank you.” 

Kara smiled brightly, happy to have made Cat happy. “Really?” Cat nodded. “I’m so glad, Cat. I want to make you happy.”

“You do make me happy.” Cat moved to kiss Kara again. It was true, Kara made her happier than she had been in the longest time. This woman who had her arms around Cat had managed to take Christmas lights and wrapping paper and love and use them to tear down the walls that she had so carefully built. Kara brought light into Cat’s heart again and Cat knew that it wasn’t just going to be for Christmas. Kara would always bring this light. 

“Can I come over tonight?” Kara asked the question almost shyly when they separated.

“Absolutely,” Cat answered.

“Can I stay this time?” 

Cat dragged her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew exactly what Kara was implying. “I’d like that a lot.” 

With a last small kiss to Kara’s mouth, Cat released her arms from around Kara’s shoulders. She turned to leave, throwing a playful wink over her shoulder in Kara’s direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little Christmas fic and thanks for reading!


End file.
